A cabinet can include an exterior shell and one or more compartment liners provided within the shell that define a storage compartment. For example, a refrigerator cabinet can include a first compartment liner defining a freezer storage compartment and a second compartment liner defining a fresh food storage compartment. A cabinet can further include one or more doors providing selective access to the storage compartments. Loads on the structure of the cabinet such as, for example, the door, shell, or compartment liners can cause the structure to deflect, bend, twist, or otherwise move. Excessive movement can cause some structure to become misaligned and can affect the appearance and/or function of the structure.